Danny hood and his mary men
by Little bit 1o1
Summary: After manny years of war Danny returns home but what will he find when he gets there. Can he find a way to dethron  prince Vlad or will he end up losing this battle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N hay how is every one, this is my newest story hope u like.

I'm going the put DP characters as Rodin hood characters. This is going to be fun

As I always say before I Wright thesis stories I do not own Danny phantom or the story of Robin Hood they belong to the people them made them first.

In joy

Cast: Robin Hood – Danny prince john - vlad

Robins servant and best friend - Tucker the sheriff of Nottingham - Skulker

Maid Marian – Sam

Marians chamber maids – Valerie and jazz

Little john- Dash

John wife – Paulina

King Richard – Jack

The Queen- Maddie

Danny hood and his merry men

Chapter one: Danny returns

Long ago the land of England was ruled by a kind and gentle king. King Jack and queen Maddie were peaceful and ruled with fairness and kindness but soon the crusades started and the king and queen had go and fight along with most of the men in the kingdom. This leafed prince vlad it charge but he was a greedy and cruel man, hated by all the people in the kingdom.

He raised taxes leaving the poor people with little or no money to feed their starving families and some with on money to pay their taxes were forces out of their homes and onto the streets. It was a sad time with no hope the people grew sad and depress, they spirits weekend and they give up on hope all together.

Many years past under his cruel rain and nothing changed for the better until one day on a road just outside of Amily two figures were just visible coming down the dusty road. One was a young man about the age of twenty one; he was tall and skinny but had a muscular build, his raven black hair and clear ice blue eye that shone like stars. He wore a white and red tunic (I think that's what they're called), brown pants, black boots and a brown hooded cloak. On his back was a quiver with white feathered arrows and a long bow made of polished beach wood, on his belt was a sword in its scabbard, it had a silver blade with black leather handle shining in the sun light. At his side was another young man also twenty one, he was African.

He was as tall as the other young man, skinny with a bit of muscle but not as much as the other man did and forest green eyes. He wore a light brown tunic, green pants, a red hat and a brown cloak, at his sides were two silver and black leather daggers just like the other young man's sword."Danny when are we going to get home my feet are killing me" he whined. Danny look back at his friend "we'll be there soon Tucker and quit whining this is the seventeenth time you ask me" Danny shot back playfully. Tucker pouted as they came to a clearing. At the end of the clearing was a castle Danny's home but it wasn't the way he leafed it , the castle was big and tall but it was it ruins. The glass windows were smashed.

Bricks were missing or in a pile of rubble. Danny and Tucker ran to their home with open mouths, Danny and Tucker were good friends since childhood Tucker was a servant but Danny treated him as a friend when they came of age they went to fight in the crusades together with King Jack but they came back for a rest after those long years of fighting. When they reached the front door they saw a piece of parchment hanging from the door which read:

_By the proclamation of king Vlad for not paying their taxes this castle is hear by repossess by the kingdom and all occupants are to evicted from the property_

_Sighed _

_Skulker the sheriff of Amityham _

Danny and Tucker looked at each other "king vlad I thought he was princes vlad? What's happen to this place and why is our home in ruin?" Tucker asked Danny who crumbled the parchment face red with anger." It's because your father died, that's why it's in such a state "came a quit voice from behind them. It was melody she was one of the chamber maids in the castle." Melody what happened here where is my parents and my sister Jasmine" he asks in a worried voice. Melody shifted her weight to the other foot uneasily before answering "sir your parents... they died of the plague a year ago while you were gone".

she said her eyes were watery with tears "then king vlad and the sheriff look everything we owned and dismissed us, they look jasmine as a slave, I've been hiding here ever since waiting for your return before returning to my family ". Danny looked at her, tears coursing down his cheeks, his parents were dead, he didn't known where jazz was and if she was ok and is home was in ruins, he put his head down. "This is happening all around Amityham, families are starving, people are getting hurt because of him" melody said her voice laced with tears "he's raised taxis to high and now people can't afford food or are being evicted from their homes ". Danny listened to all this, anger boiled up inside of him with every word she said.

Danny slowly lifted his head; tucker jumped back as he saw the fire of determination in Danny's eyes, a look he knew all too well. "l vow here and now I'll put an end to his reign of terror once and for all, go back to your family Mel and leave this to me I'll get our home back" he turn to Tucker "you know you don't have to come with me you can do now that my father's dead your free" Tucker shook his head "and miss out on the adventure not on your life, besides I'm your friend Danny friends till the end remember". Danny smiled remembering the childhood promise they had made so many years ago. He then said good bye to melody, she waved good bye to them as they went off to a new adventure.

A/N heading down the mountain tied to a spit escorted by eight people.

Tracey – hay again hope u liked it please review it.


	2. notice

Hello every one. I'm back and I'm looking at some of my story's. I can see some of them need a rewrite and grammar check. these are the title's that are going to be looked at

. the legend

. Danny hood

don't worry all others are to stay the same

see u soon ^w^


End file.
